


100 слов

by Anonymous



Category: Vita Nostra - Марина и Сергей Дяченко
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Драбблы длиной сто слов, написанные в разное время и по разным поводам





	100 слов

**Author's Note:**

> крипи-неделька, 2016

Ребёнок проснулся и захныкал. Мама пробормотала что-то и мгновенно уснула. Ребёнок спать не хотел. Он потёр кулачком глаза, сполз на пол и пошёл.

Дверь поддалась легко, не заскрипев. В коридоре было темно. Из соседней комнаты доносился тихий, незнакомый скрежет.

— Рррррр, — послышалось оттуда.

— Ав-ав! — ответил ребёнок.

Скрежет прекратился. Раздалось фырканье, словно в комнате огромная собака нюхала воздух. Затем дверь распахнулась. На пороге стояла Саша, старшая сестра.

— Мелкий, тебе же сюда нельзя! Меня мама убьёт!

— Рррррр, — повторил ребёнок. — Ав-ав!

— Заходи, — сказала Саша обречённо. — Покажу "ав-ав". Надеюсь, ты не скоро научишься говорить.


End file.
